A liquid crystal display (LCD) mainly includes an LCD panel and a backlight. The backlight may be divided into light-emitting diode (LED) backlight and cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) backlight according to the variety of light sources; and may be divided into mobile, tablet, notebook, monitor; TV and the like according to the size variety. In recent years, LCDs have been developed very rapidly.